User talk:Polturgighst
Hi there!!!!!!! Welcome to my chat page. Feel free to leave me a message. I'm egar to read, think about, and answer your question. And if you want something built just ask me!!!!! But while your doing that listen to some nice elevator music. VE LDD Epic Venture Explorer man. EpicBoss 19:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thx. I built it with Alcom1. So don't give me all the credit. 16:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Please read this... Hi! How are you? You could have found me on LEGO Universe as SpiritedSmartyBolt, but its gone now. But... You can ask them bring it back! I was steamed when I found out that they were shuting it down, and that is when I just got it! Can you please ask them turn it back on? Please!?!? Jordan5955 20:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Jordan5955 A.K.A. SpiritedSmartyBolt Ok I have no idea what wou are asking me....LU is long gone and I can't reopen it, So what are you talking about??? 16:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey, Polturgighst. I was looking at your user page, and I noticed that you added some categories. Please remove them, as you are not an Assembly NPC, and your name shows up on the category pages. Thanks, 01:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Well actually I am an assembly user but I just don't have the assembly picture up anymore, But nether the less I did it thx for informing me 16:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem. 17:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply It's a 3D program called NifSkope that can open and edit LEGO Universe 3D models, in short. I use it to get pictures of minifigure 3D models for this wiki, as well as editing them to make custom models (like the one I did for Mythrun). I do texture editing for the models in paint.net. http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jamesster_texture_applied.png http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mythrun_2_reupload.png http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Johnny_Thunder.png The above three all use LEGO Universe assets, but are custom and modified. As I said before I also use NifSkope to get screens of official LU characters, some examples being: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninja_messenger_model.png http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Guy_the_Land_Agent.png http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bbox_1.png Oh, thx Jamesster You've told me of nifskope before. I now see what you meant about it. it's an amazing program. I think I'll look it up and see what els it can do. Thx!!! 16:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Elevator Music!!! I like your elevator music. XD Mistergryphon (Talk) 15:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) thx Mister. It's Doctor who Elevator music. 16:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Texture Pic? How did you make this? Did you use a program? If so, tell me what program is called. I simply used photoshop to edit this pic easy and simple. 16:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Image macros Is there any particular reason you feel it's needed to spam useless image macros that will be never used on a page, then re-upload them when they're deleted? If they're not used on a page, completely off-topic images that have no use on a page are typically deleted within an hour. ok Jammester, I understand...I was just making some LU jokes. 16:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Minifig Render Shadow I saw that you added a shadow to your minifig render, do you think it'd be possible to add one to mine? If so, here's a link. Thanks for your time, ''HunterBlackbrick'' 14:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Sry It took so long to respond. I'll get to it soon. - 06:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) DHARMA I LOL'D. :DDDDDD Mistergryphon (Talk) 04:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) YaY 16:19, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay............ Was that to test out your new sig? V''ector'' No. Like the title said "Just Cause" :P 15:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok Sorry Ok so most of you know by now abou my sockpuppet. I have done something horrible and I will pay the price. I will wait out my scentence of banishment and when I am unbanned I will make a blog post for my formal opology. I am very ashamed of myself and thais IS the truth. Untill then... 21:33, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :'( Hello Polt. Too bad you got banned. Well, good luck. ''₮iger'' You sure had me fooled, I would have never guessed you were LU-Poultry. V''ector'' Not on the chat I've noticed you have not been on the chat lately. 06:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I've been in Narnia (The Musical) , playing MC, and watching shadow of israphel. No, I'm not JediMan. I'm Jediliam from LU. Polt.... Polt, I was only asking why you didn't say some of the models] were official. I didn't say take them down or credit me. I'm not blaming you for downloading them either. Why would I post them if they were not to be downloaded? I'm not mad at you, not right now nor right then. I'm sorry if I angered you. I didn't mean to. BTW, the site is nice. I don't have anything to submit, but I think it is a good archive. After all, not everything in LU has an LXF model. Some, like Unit 32 and Unit 64, I'm unable to find one for those. I can only find Unit 16. Keep up the good work, Polt. I'm sure people will enjoy that site. ;) 21:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thx. Sry, IK lost it there was a time when people were getting sngry at me and I didn't want that to happen again. 14:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Polturgighst. My name is DylWillB. I was playing a star wars map and i loged of it cuz i got mc lag and i loged on the sever and the house was being burnedby you know who and took MR BUDDER 2.0! and every thing then loged off >:( Lost twilight energy (talk) 19:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) LbbMinecraft is back! Hey Polt! Seeing how you used to ask me about my Minecraft server, LbbMinecraft, I thought I'd let you know That the server is back up! Hopefully no more world resets, the IP is in it's usual place :P -Darwin =D AH! THANK YOU! Whats The IP? 15:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) lbbminecraft.sytes.net:25602 ''HunterBlackbrick'' 18:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Polt! just dropping by to say Hi! I'm not on here much but I saw the cool picture you have of the Minecraft skin that looks like the one HunterBlackBrick made for me. Thanks again! Do you Minecraft? Come visit ... 7op's server is no more, but we go on a different server now. I can't post here, but let me know if you're interested and I'll try to get you the IP. It's easier if you have steam. Then you can just find me and chat. ༺༓ ßârßâÿ1 ༓༻ (talk) 02:20, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Edawglemons (talk) 02:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) POLT Hiya